Unfaithful Friendship
by peakaboorh
Summary: Brittany finds out about Santana and Quinn. Oneshot.


HI,so this is my first story. i hope it's good. If not, sry. :D  
All Mistakes are mine. my english is not the best.  
Unholy Trinity, enjoy!

**Unfaithful Friendship**

Ever since the failed Wedding of Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsburry, Santana hasn't had any conctact to her friends. Well besides from Rachel and Kurt of course. It's not that she was interested in their lifes anyway. But she maybe had a bad concious because of the thing that happened in the night of the wedding.

After the ceremony was cancelled because Ms. P chickened out, she and Quinn really made themselves a good time.

Dispite of the presence of Brittany and her lame boyfriend-who-didn't-diserved-her-trouty-mouth, who were dancing and flirting with eachother right infront of her and Quinn. Everytime they would come close, Quinn dragged Santana away from them. And she was very glad that Quinn was such a good best friend, because without her, Santana was sure she would have punshed Sam in his big Mouth. Quinn knew that she had to take care of her and she did. They drank a couple of glasses of whine together, laughed at Finn's dorky dancing and Quinn even began to flirt with Santana.

By the end of the night, Santana was drunk ans she took a similar drunk Quinn with her to her room. They had a lot of fun that night and in the morning, neither of them had a bad feeling about it. They enjoyed their company for a while longer and even ate breakfast together, but after that, they both went their seperate ways. They both promised to call, but non off them ever did.

So now Santana stood in the choir room in her old high school and saw them all again for the first time since the wedding. She greeted Mr. Shue who was happy again, because Ms.P was with him again. She hugged all of her old friends and the new glee kids. Not everyone was here yet. She sat down on her usual spot in the third row and looked to her left to an empty chair, the chair were Brittany used to sit. She missed those times, where she good goof off with Brittany and didn't have to pay attention to Mr. Shue's boring lectures.

And now Brittany walked in, directly followed by Sam and sat beside him in the first row.

They looked at eyes and Brittany smiled sympathetically and raised her Hand and waved. Santana smiled and waved back as she could never not smile to Brittany who could light up a room when she was smiling. She looked away again because Sam started to whisper in to Brittany's ear and she began to giggle, which made Santana gag.

The Rest of the Class walked in and Mr. Shue started the lesson. After Rachel was finished with her first song, Quinn walked into the room. She apologized for being late and sat down quietly.

Santana was happy to see her, she looked good and happy.

After the lesson was done, Santana walked up to Quinn. "Hi Q!" she hugged her and Quinn smiled. Then Brittany walked up to them and Quinn hugged her too. Brittany and Santana only said short words to eachother and smiled politley.

"So what have you been up to Santana? I'm sure New York is kissing your feet already!" Quinn asked. Santana was a little uncomfortable to talk about her work in New York, since she did a very weird commercial, that now many people recognised her from and take a step to the side when they meet her, because those stupid people don't get that she doesn't actually have a yeast infection.

"Well Q, thanks but nothing special. I am working at the Spotlight Diner and I am currently looking at some apartments, because living with Lady Hummel and the Smurf is very exhausting!"

she said sarcastically and got smacked on the back of her head from Kurt."Stop lying, you love to living with us!" he said with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah!" she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Quinn smirked at her and looked at Brittany. "Are you two gonna talk to eachother, ot do I have to play messenger?" Brittany looked away from Santanas eyes and smiled. "I am sure Trouty Mouth is already missing you so much and is looking for you already with his weirdly huge lips." Sanatana said jokingly. Brittany forrowed her brow and shook her head, she didn't like that Santana was insulting Sam everytime they got to talk to eachother. "Leave him alone, Santana." Quin looked between the two back and forth and smiled lightly. "ok, that's a start. I'll be with Puck if you need me." she said and left.

"Well? Where is he then? I want to congratulate him." "Congratulate for what?" Brittany asked confused. " For nor sucking you into his his mouth the first time he kissed you!" Santana said smugly and regreted it the second she stopped talking as Brittany shook her head, turned around and left Santana to talk to Mike. Santana then rolled her eyes and left the room. She walked around the school and ended up on the Bleachers at the Footballfield.

After a while, she got company by Quinn again. "Hey are you having a party on your own or what?" the blonde joked and sat down next to her. "No, I had to get out of there, I can't be in there and act like everything is fine!" she stated and took of her sunglasses.

"Look Santana, I know it still hurts, but you where the one who broke up with her. You can't blame her for moving on. Which you should do too by the way!" Quinn tried to lighten the mood. "When was the last time you where out and had some fun with a girl?" Santana didn't answer right away. But after some second she started to talk. "I know this will sound really lame and sorry for that." she rambled out. "Spill it!" Quinn pushed. Santana took a breath and looked at Quinn."Well, the last time was at the Wedding... with you." she said and Quinn looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you serious? 6 months ago? Santana what's wro..." she got interrupted by someone falling over some buckets. They both got up to look who it was. They went down and saw Brittany who was standing up again and rubbing the dirt from her jeans.

"Britt? What the hell are you doing here? And why did you fall in those buckets?" Santana asked loudly. Brittany looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to get you because Mr. Shue wants to speak with us again, but then I heard you talking." Santana knew instantly that she must have heard everything. "Britt, please let us explain." she pleaded and Quinn took a step forward, as soon as she did that Brittany took a step back and indicated to not come any closer. She scoffed and looked angrily at Quinn and Santana. "What is there to explain? My two best friends, obviously thought it would be a great idea to sleep with eachother! I totally understand! No need to explain." She screamed at them. She shook her head at them disappointingly and left the two.

"What did just happen?" Santana asked confused because she didn't believe that Brittany just found out about her and Quinn. Quinn walked up to her and hugged her tightly as Santana processed the whole conversation and finally started to cry in Quinn's arms. Quinn held her and tried to calm her down but she was sad too. Brittany was never to find out about this and now she did.

They both stood there for a while until there were both ready.

The next morning Quinn walked into Santana's old Bedroom where she saw Santana lying in Bed and watching TV. Snuggled up into her Bedsheets. She had red eyes so Quinn knew she had been crying.

"Good Morning Santana, have moved since you got Home?" she asked concerned. "No I didn't and I am not going too. She is never going to forgive us, why are you so happy anyways? Don't you care about Brittany? We disrespected our Friendship" she got angrier by the minute because Quinn didn't even seem to bother that they had ruined a perfect Friendship. "Of course I care, San. But I am not giving up. We both have to explain everything to her and apologies, because she's right. What we did is unforgivable. We have to earn our trust back!" she took Santana's Bedsheets from the Bed. Santana istantly missed the warmth of it and groaned. "Get up!" Santana groaned again and stood up. "ok, but let me talk to her first please."

A while later they stood in front of Brittany's House. "ok, what now?" Santana asked nervously. Quinn rang the Bell and seconds later Mrs. Pierce openend the door. "Hello ladies, nice to see yo again after such a long time!" she hugged them both. " Nice to see you too Mrs.P, is Britt home? We would like to talk to her." Quinn aked politley. "Oh, I am sorry. She left the house half an hour ago. She took her Motorcycle, so she could be anywhere. But I can tell her you where looking for her if you want?" she told them. "No, thanks. We try and find her." Quinn said. Santana didn't talk because she didn't see Mrs. Pierce since she and Brittany broke up and she was kind of nervous because she broke her daughters heart. "ok. Then good luck girls. And stop by some time, I miss you two being here all day/everyday." she smiled. "We will. Goodbye." after they said their goodbyes, Quinn and Santana walked back to the car and drove of to look for Brittany. They both knew all the Spots that Brittany could be with her Motorcycle. They looked everywhere. An hour laternthey still hadn't found her. "We looked everywhere! Where is she?" Santana said concerned and tried to call her for the 20th time which of course no one picked up.

Suddenly a motorcycle jumped out of a forest onto the Street and took off the opposite direction.

"Was that..?" Quinn asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, it was her! Follow her, Q!" the brunette said with a rushing voice. They turned around and tried to keep up with Brittany.

They were able to catch up with her and followed her into an empty parking lot. Quinn parked the Car and they both got out. Brittany was still on her Bike playing with the gas. She stood across from them and waited, then she drove directly towards them and only stopped directly in front of them.

Quinn and Santana watched with big scared eyes. "Are you nuts?" Santana snapped. "Is it funny to scare us like that?" she ran to Brittany who got off her Motorcycle and took off her helmet which she then kept tightly in her Hand.

Santana stood now directly in front of her. "Do you think it's funny to betray your best friend and getting stabbed in the back? Then YES! I do find it hillarious actually!" she said with angrily. Quinn started talking."Look B.." she wasn't able to talk more because she was slabbed across the face Brittany. "Don't you dare talk to me! Ever!" she threatened her former best friend. "Britt, stop!" Santana couldn't register that she was hit the first time because she got hit a second time directly after.

"I know, I usually hate violence, but you two diserve this so much right now! I HATE what you did! I know you hate to see me with Sam, but am I this worthless to you, that you had to sleep with the only person you knew would bother me the most? Did you hav to go that farto get back at me Santana? Because you did it congratulations! You broke my Heart... again!" she said coldly and walked away from them.

As Brittany got up on her Motorcycle again and put her Helmet back on, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She looked in the eyes again, with a hurt and sad look. "Goodbye." and with that she drove off with smoking wheels.

On the way Home she cried her eyes out, she drove as fast as she could. She just wanted to get away from there as fast and as far as possible. It was over, her Friendship with Quinn and Santana. A Friendship of 10 years. And she lost the love of her life too. She wasn't going to ever forgive Santana for this, and she wouldn't let her hurt her anymore. Brittany knew it would be better this way.


End file.
